Entre o amor e o ódio
by Sophie Kriski
Summary: Bella tem 17 anos e mora em um orfanato. Edward decide ser um tutor e escolhe Bella. Como sempre rebelde, Bella se volta contra tudo e contra todos, e principalmente contra o seu tutor. Entre uma briga e outra surge sentimentos desconhecidos.
1. Regras

**_Bella_**

Eu só tinha 10 anos, e perdi os meus pais...

**_Flash Back_**

__-Isabella! não faça isso com o seu irmão!

-mas...

Der repente uma luz forte me cegou por um instante e conseguir ver o caminhão que atravessava a pista e vinha na direção do carro, o caminhão buzinou mais meu pai não teve tempo de desviar...

**_ Fim do Flash Back_**

__E tudo o que eu me lembro... Os médicos disseram que era por causa do trauma, nunca tive fobia de sangue mais agora, toda vez que vejo sangue desmaio... Nunca mais vou ver os meus pais, nunca mais vou ver o meu irmão, nunca mais vou ter a minha vida de antes...

Dês do acidente vivi no orfanato, quando completei 16 anos Edward me adotou, ele tem uma mansão que só faltava pouco para virar um daqueles castelos que só tem no cinema... O pior de tudo é que ele tem uma namorada enjoada e ainda por cima patricinha! Ninguém a merece...

- oi - Ângela disse me tirando dos meus devaneios

- oi

- hoje vamos aonde?

- numa boate aqui pertinho...

- hum...

- ué cadê a animação? Quase me matei para conseguir entradas Vips para PORRA NENHUMA?

- calma, eu só estava pensando... E se chamarmos Taylor e Michael?

- hum... Boa idéia... Mais ainda tem mais coisa ne?

- não...

- desembucha P*!

- com você pedindo assim... Como não vou contar?- por que ela tem que enrolar tanto?- já que você pediu... Bom é que eu tava pensando e se seu tutor descobrir..?

- ele ta aqui pra saber?

- eu estou aqui - eu olhei para trás e vi o meu tutor parado com uma cara amarrada olhando pra mim

FUDEU DE VEZ!

__**_Edward_**

__Ainda bem que Jenny me avisou que Bella havia saído para o shopping com a amiga dela... -eu pensei antes de avistar Bella com a Ângela - me aproximei mais um pouquinho até as ouvir conversando no estacionamento do shopping...

- hoje vamos aonde?

- numa boate aqui pertinho...

- hum...

- ué cadê a animação? Quase me matei para conseguir entradas Vips para PORRA NENHUMA?

- calma, eu só estava pensando... E se chamarmos Taylor e Michael?

- hum... Boa idéia... Mais ainda tem mais coisa né?

- não...

- desembucha Porra!

- com você pedindo assim... Como não vou contar?- por que ela tem que enrolar tanto?- já que você pediu... Bom é que eu tava pensando e se seu tutor descobrir..?

- ele ta aqui pra saber?

- eu estou aqui - eu disse chegando mais perto delas e cortando as asinhas da Isabella - quem disse que você vai a uma boate? E como você conseguiu as entradas Vips?

- lição número quatro: ninguém manda em Isabella - ela disse saindo puxando a amiga pelo braço

- Isabella, Isabella - gritei quatro, cinco vezes e tentando alcançá-las... Em fim parei e fiquei olhando elas se afastarem...


	2. Inimiga

_**Bella**_

Já vai embora? Mas se não está nem perto de amanhecer! Foi o rouxinol, não a cotovia, que penetrou o canal receoso de teu ouvido. Toda a noite ele canta lá na romãzeira. Acredita-me, amor, foi o rouxinol. Essa luz não é a luz do dia, eu sei que não é, eu sei. É só algum meteoro que se desprendeu do sol, enviado para esta noite portador de tocha a teu dispor, e iluminar-te em teu caminho para Mântua. Portanto, fica ainda, não... Precisas partir.

É dia sim, é dia sim. Corre daqui, vai-te embora de uma vez! É a cotovia que canta assim tão desafinada, forçando irritantes dissonâncias e agudos desagradáveis. Alguns dizem que a cotovia separa as frases melódicas com doçura; não posso acreditar, pois que ela vem agora nos separar. Alguns dizem que a cotovia é o odiavel sapo permutam seus olhos; como eu gostaria, agora, que eles também tivessem permutado... - acordei com essa merda no meu ouvido às cinco horas da manha...

- porra quem ta falando?

- sou eu

- eu quem?

- o seu tutor

- To tentando dormir...

- foi boa a festa ontem?

- que festa porra? Eu tava numa boate! Idiota!

- a Raquel ta ai... E ta querendo te ver...

- aquela piranha ta ai? Nem morta eu saio dessa cama hoje!

- você foi com quem ontem? Com a Ângela?

- não com o porco!- perguntas idiotas merecem respostas assim...

- ela pintou o cabelo dela e ta querendo saber se ficou bom...

- de que? de loiro só pode ser ne? Ela já e burra agora vai ficar burra oxigenada!

**(N/A: nada contra as loiras ok?...)**

- Levanta Bella** -** Ele me encarou seriamente - Agora.

- Ninguém manda na Belinha aqui sacou? - Falei ficando em pé na cama - Mas se você faz tanta questão...

Desci da cama e entrei no banheiro.

[...]

***momento Bella do mal***

- Olha quem está aqui... Raquel! Senti tanta a sua falta... - Falei entrando na cozinha

- Oi Belinha... - Ela disse com um sorriso forçado

- E ai como você vai? - Falei pegando um copo e um suco na geladeira.

- Estou bem, e a escola?

- Bem... - Falei secamente

- Uh... Está quente hoje né? Será que você poderia ligar o ventilador?

- Esta quente? Pêra ai, já vai passar... - Falei despejando o suco de laranja na cabeça dela - Eu sei muito bem o que você quer piranha...

Olhei para a porta e vejo Edward, ou melhor... O Senhor "Simpatia" na porta com o rosto vermelho.

- Bella, peça desculpa para a Rachele e saia daqui!

- Eu? - Falei franzindo a testa - Pedir desculpa para ela? Ta doido?

Passei por ele com o copo e a jarra de suco. Ele estava vermelhinho. Caminhei até a beirada da piscina e fiquei lá.

O sol batia no meu rosto, a brisa acariciava o meu rosto levemente.

- Sua pirralha...! - Ouço a voz de Rachele

Abri os olhos e vejo Rachele parada na minha frente.

- Oi... Oxigenada!

- A primeira coisa que eu vou fazer quando eu me casar com o Edward eu vou mandar você para um internato, de preferência, bem longe daqui!

- O que?

* * *

><p>Oii... Bom, estou aqui para avisar que o começo da fanfic contem um palavreado chulo, bem como vocês já devem ter visto no primeiro capítulo.<p>

Espero que gostem da fic.

OBS: Em outros sites a fanfic está na 2° temporada.


End file.
